


Yanderidan: Wwant, need, wwill havve

by CannibalKitten



Series: Yandere [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Quadrant Confusion, Self-Harm, Xeno, Yandere, Yandere!Eridan, Yanderidan, on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKitten/pseuds/CannibalKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's feelings are driving him insane, and he's not sure what they mean. He just know's that something's driving him, pushing him to pity Sollux. He already knew he hated him, but these conflicting feelings are making him jealous to the point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wwant, need

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Eridan realizes that he needs Sollux.
> 
> First fic, very nervous. Very hard when the first suggestion I got was Erisol, and I could definitely see Eridan as a Yandere, but it's going to be a bit more difficult than I imagined. Oi, I hope whoever reads this sticks with it, meow.

Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. You want to be his, _only_ his, he's _only_ yours. How dare she even _think_ about going near him? It's better now, that she's away. But even now it seems that everyone's getting too damn close to him. These feelings haven't been around forever, but it only seems fair. You're convincing, convincing, _pleading_ with yourself that you don't fucking care, but you just know you do.

Who are you talking about? No, no, no, no one, of course, no one but Sol. He knows you loathe him, you absolutely loathe him. He does too, you think, but you aren't sure. You're almost positive he does. But then there's the other quadrants.. You shouldn't have such a problem with others filling them, but something about it drives you over the edge and you want to fucking _cull_  whoever he's talking to. You hate him so much, but you need him to be near you, need to make sure he doesn't touch _anyone_ but you with those slim, wonderful hands that you could just melt under if they touched you.

You're trying to calm down; you don't know what's going on. You're pacing down an empty corridor, hands clenched in your hair, trying to find a vantage point to rip open your skull and see where, just where these feelings are coming from. You don't like them, they're ruining your composure, ruining the way you think. All you want is to touch him and be with him and hate him and you don't know why this is happening the way it is. You almost feel flushed for him and you hate him for it and he doesn't back but you need him to, you need him to return those dreadful feelings. You take deep breaths, sure that you've now assessed the situation enough, but run it through in simpler terms, trying not to blur your point with those emotions, you've always had a problem with it. You hate him. You.. Almost _pity_ him. You want him to return these feelings. How do you manage?

You hiss at yourself for thinking such bullshit. No, you don't need him. Push him out of your thoughts. You stop pacing in favour of finding an empty block to hide in, hide from your emotions, the others, and the dreadful realizations that are overwhelming you. You grit your teeth and decide it hurts, but biting your wrist isn't as much of a blunt pain, but enough to feel refreshing. The pressure feels better to leave in the form of blood, and you feel like the way your chest was heaving, you had too much in your body. Your teeth stay in the wounds, the metallic taste excellent and wonderful, the pain enough to draw you back from what insanity had claimed you. You quietly stand from where you had evidently been kneeling like a psychopath and exit the block; teeth leaving your wrist and letting cool air find the wound. You're sure no one would question you about the teeth marks, leaking violet blood onto your trousers. You're a bit unnerved that they're stained now, but you're glad, at least, that it's with your blood. You know how to get that out, you used to know how every day. It's a shame that you're sinking back into a self- harm habit, but it's relief. _Relief is good._

Your name is Eridan Amporra and you are simply alright. No one asked you about your bite marks, and you're glad, for once, that no one really likes you. You feel pleasantly content and exponentially better since earlier, and now you're just pacing around the room. This appears to unnerve the others more than anything else you've done before, and Kan even requests that you stop. You're alright with her, you suppose. It's not like she's flirting with your newly declared interest, and she's rather decent. Therefore, you take it upon yourself to move back to the corridors, setting yourself against the wall and sitting on the ground. You're waiting. Waiting now for Sol. You can't help but feel rather strange that this is what you're doing, but you know where you're going. You'll confess and he'll accept. Thinking about rejection would just ruffle you again, and you'd rather not make your bites anymore obvious, because even if no one particularly likes you, some sort of pity for their own kind lies within a decent troll, even if represented by hissing and yelling that you're an idiot.

You wait, staring at the transportalizer, which activates once and Nep's dashing down the corridor like a little uncultured beast. You then realize how slim the chances of Sol leaving are, and so you just give a tedious sigh and go about your next plan.

*~*~*~*~*

He's fucking crazy. You're just sitting here at your computer, and suddenly ED comes ut of nowhere and starts fucking pacing around the room, mumbling to himself. You were just trying to get some coding done, but he was distracting you. The longer he went, the louder his mumbling became and it started legitimately freaking you out. You're pretty sure your name was laced in there with some pretty vivid torture; any other time you wouldn't be bothered by this fish dick, but his manner was so out of character that it wasn't scary, more unnerving. Like a feeling that someone's watching you with malicious intent and you can't do anything to stop it.

Finally he left, and you were alright with that. After someone activated the transportalizer, you weren't paying attention, you decided to return to your computer. Something was still bothering you, however, and so you decided to look around for ED. Getting it out of your mind is the best decision, you're sure, and so you stand, stretching your lanky figure. You just need to confirm that he's still the asshole he always was, then you're out. Mind clear of jittery psychos and filled with initiative to blow up computers. You walk to the transportalizer and activate it.


	2. Wwill Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan knows what he must do to keep Sollux in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets gory, I guess. Viewer discretion is advised.

You see Sol step off of the transportalizer and your eyes widen slightly. Luck has been generous and you promptly watch him. He seems to be looking for something, the way his head scans the area. As his figure takes long steps, you quietly jog after him. He seems blissfully unaware that you're following him, and you're glad for that. He turns and you sidestep, pulling him into an empty block and shutting the door. He seems mildly bothered by this and it makes you tilt your head. You shake it off and begin to speak.

" Sol,"

" ED," He replies. You give him a once-over and let an internal smile blossom, hidden from him. He's ridiculously attractive, deliciously tall, devilishly sly. His cool temperment makes you calm down and you have your hands pulled up to look at them as you run your thumb over your sharp nails. There's a silence between you and you quietly speak up.

" Sol, I'vve been thinkin' 'bout it..." You pause, trying to orchestrate the words perfectly, " I'vve been feelin' pretty fuckin' wweird 'round you and I'm thinkin' I'vve got some mixed feelin's for you... Hatin' you and I might just be feelin' a bit flushed for you..." You say, every word annunciated roughly. He's looking at you strangely-- Why is he making that face?

" ED, really? You're going to fucking walk around talking to yourself like a fucking schizo and then fucking hit on me?"

" Wwell, I wwas just trying to figure out howw to go about it.."

" Yeah, no thanks, fish dick." He steps around you and you grab his wrist, yanking him back. You hiss, your nails digging into him, " Wwhy not!?"

" Maybe because your little advances happen a bit too often to be sincere, and that's just glossing over the fact that you are a huge asshole, now let go of me!"

" No!" You pull his spindly arm back and throw him to the ground. Your free hand has drifted to your mouth, violet blood staining your wrist. You let go and look down at him, he's got his glasses off and he's sparking. You can't allow this; you won't allow this. You dart forward, immedately going for the eyes. You just have to get them.. Out. It's the only way, but you're thinking much too rapidly to have a coherent thought as you pin his arms with your knees, feeling something prying you away from him. Eventually, after many struggles against those damn psionics, you're index finger plunges into his left eye, his concentration failing miserably. His breath has sped up monumentally and he's trying to breath, but it appears that he's choking on the blood from your wrist. You lift yourself a bit and flip him over, acid sac failing and him vomiting onto the ground in his body's attempt to do something about the multiple obvious problems. You sweep him up and give a look of disdain to the puddle, " Eww, Sol.."

He's coughing now, trying to rid his throat of blood and stomach contents. He's still holding his eye when you set him against the wall, tying his wrists together with your scarf. You begin the agonizingly long process of cleaning out his eye sockets, pulling out the remains of one and separating its cord with your nail and thumb. You toss the mustard yellow mess aside and look at him, reaching forward for the next eye. He slams his eyes shut and you spread his eye lids, pressing your thumbnail into the top and pushing it in, bend, and then pull it back out, the eye coming along. You've taken the liberty of letting Sol gnaw on your wrist so he'd be quiet as you separated the next cord with a bit more effort, tossing the mess away. You give a sigh and rest your forhead against his, letting him chew holes into your arm. Your other arm is draped around his neck, not pulling or holding, just resting. Sol seems exhausted, so you leave him be as his breathing slows and grip softens. He was probably lightheaded, bloodloss, lots of bloodloss and pain. He may have passed out or fallen asleep from exhaustion, but you leave him to whatever he's fallen into.

You tug your cape and dab away the blood from Sol's face, sitting next to him and licking it off of the fabric. You sigh and readjust him so he leans on you, and you lean your head on his. With a sigh, you shut your eyes to get in some rest yourself. After all, when Sol wakes up, you'll have a quadrant mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee, I feel like that was a bit more forced than it was when I was writing.. Oh well, I suppose this is my first fic. What can you do, meow?


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan gets a bit frisky and Sollux wants none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulges and Nooks, Bulges and nooks.. I have an unhealthy obsession and I'm not sure why ;w;

You open your eyes to see Sol, trying clumsily to untie his hands from your scarf. His fingers work diligently, but the fabric is too plush to find a vantage point, and he's lost. You briefly forgot that he couldn't see, but you shrug it off and tug him onto you. He lets out a yipe and you.. Truly haven't heard him make that noise before. You're not sure how to respond. You kind of stifle a laugh and pull him into an embrace and he mutters something about how he wishes you were dead.

" Someone's salty, aren't they?" You say, stroking his back softly. He hisses and bites your neck, a fatal one if you hadn't pushed him away. He's panting. You wonder why he's so breathless when he's done so little. You crawl towards him and tug at the collar of his shirt, tearing a notch on the top and ripping it away from there. Of course, it isn't as simple as previously led on, as you needed to work the shirt apart with your teeth to hold him down. Obviously it wasn't as difficult to tear the cloth, but it did put a bit of a strain your gums, and that's no fun.

This isn't going to go down like you had fantasized earlier, no romance, no candles. You're alright with that. Your other fantasy was black bondage, willing, but bondage all the same. You were aroused further by Sol's arching and writhing under you, feeling excellent against the wet groin of your trousers. You remove your own shirt, deciding to gag Sol with the sleeves. You tie them around his head and force his mouth open, tightening from there. Yes, he looks delicious.

You lean down and brush your lips against his, leaning over to bite his neck softly, and then rougher when he started to jerk. You placed your hand under his chin and pressed up, giving you access to mark him more. You're biting and licking and kissing all over his neck, and if you were to let him out, not that you would, everyone would know that he belongs to you. You press down his jeans, earning a jolt and spasm from Sol before you place a hand at his neck, daring him to go further. He dares you when he moves both arms to get you away from his pants. You press harder on his neck, causing him to gasp and writhe, grabbing for your hand. You don't deprive him fully of air, so he's still getting some. Just not enough to stay conscious. He's still trying to breathe when his movements start to become sluggish and forced. You remove your hand and he's panting heavily, not moving a muscle. You take this opportunity to strip him of his jeans and undies, him weakly trying to kick at you.

You take a moment to admire him, biting your lip and looking down at him. He's no longer thrashing, even though he has the energy, because you've backed away. It's difficult to adjust to how he's acting in a way, because he's a bit more jittery when you touch him from nowhere. You kind of like it, however, and so you reach forward and trace a line down the slit of his nook. He jumps and forces his legs closed, his head turned and arms trying to cover himself. It was a wonderfully shy reaction and you wonder if he's embarrassed.

You spread his legs and he's growling at you, wishing that he could rip you apart, surely. You're hoping that he'll want you soon, surely the need will consume him, and he'll beg you. For now, you'll need to work up to that. You reach up and lift his arms, tying the loose ends of the scarf around his neck rather tightly. He groans and pulls his knees up, a quickly refuted action. You slide down his body, shedding your pants when you feel them rubbing against you damply. You've sunken so your head is between his legs, hands holding his thighs apart. His face is dusted a dull yellow, and you grin, loving him in such a lewd colour. You move a hand, sliding your index finger slowly down his nook. He's given up trying to fight back, instead just letting it happen. You're glad.

After thoroughly teasing him, you lean forward, giving a long, slow lick from the bottom of his nook to where his bulge is beginning to unsheathe. He twitches and tries to wriggle away, the slight shake of his hips enticing you to do more. You reach up to fondle the organ that is so desperately looking for a place to fill and he gives a growl-laced moan. You grin and press your tongue into him, and he moans louder. It's getting you rather hot yourself, but you still want to tease. Twisting and curling and flicking your tongue gives wonderful results, and eventually he's rolling his hips into you.

You slide back up and he looks so delightfully ruffled and filled with need and lust, you can't help but press your lips against his. He's grinding upwards into you and his bulge is trying desperately to slide into you. You give a sly grin and lift your hips, making him arch more and whine. You've never seen him quite like this, and you love thinking that you might be the only one who ever will. You give a soft purr as you lower yourself, straddling him and waist pressed against his, looking up at him expectantly. Once more, he teases at you slightly before sliding into you- _He feels excellent_. You lean over, propping your hands on either side of him, your hips moving up and down softly and Sol doing nothing but letting his bulge curl and rub inside of you. You bite your lip and he suddenly thrusts upwards, now further into you than before.

The feeling and thought of him inside of you, both of you panting and moaning and pressed against each other, makes you ache with need. You need him inside of you and you need him with you and looking down makes you let out a soft moan. You can't help but be overwhelm by the sight of him, by the thought of him, by the feeling of him and you attempt to enthuse him deeper, leaning back and pushing your hips further against him. You look at him, and he looks completely enraptured in what's going on. You bite your lip and grab your bulge, hands working over it gently but diligently, and you feel yourself going over the edge. After a few more minutes of pleasure, Sol comes and his loud moaning as you ride him through it is enough to make you follow suit. You slowly get off of him and collapse beside him, panting.

You scoot closer to him and nuzzle into his neck, kissing a bite mark left from before and smiling against the skin. He's your's now, even if he doesn't want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a bit of a cluster fuck.  
> * badum tss*  
> Anyway, I think I'm going to wrap this up with one last chapter of yandere one-sided fluff.


	4. Owwned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan decides that Sollux needs him forever. Sollux decides he needs Eridan temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little afterword~

You gingerly remove the shirt from Sol's mouth and smile. He's still asleep, and he looks content. You lean over and press a gentle kiss against his lips, watching him rest until his eyes flutter open and you grin. He's quiet and reaches forwards to touch you with a grimace. You kiss his hand, " Hey, Sol."

" I fucking hate you."

" I hate you too." You say, leaning forwards and pulling him into your chest. You feel at his neck, the wounds making you giddy every time you look at them or touch them. He's pushing you away until he gives up with a sigh. You start speaking again. " I also pity you. You're mine noww, no one else's."

" No one said that but you, fish dick."

" I did, and my wword on this matter is the most influential, considerin' I'm the one who's got you in my arms." You punctuate your statement with a soft squeeze around his shoulders and he hisses. You kiss his forhead and ruffle his hair, licking your fingers and wiping away the dried blood on his face. You start to stand and Sol grabs your hand.

" You're.. Not going to leave me here, are you?"

" Wwhat? No, 'course not, Sol. You don't wwant me to?"

" I can't fucking see you piece of shit, it would be impossible to navigate alone."

" Wwell maybe I'll just leavve you here since you're so fond of my company..."

" ED I will feel up every wall and every door and find you and choke you to death."

" Calm down, Sol, I wwasn't gonna leavve you. Just find you another shirt is all."

" You better fucking come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, got more people reading than I expected >w


End file.
